In the dark
by Kalily
Summary: Traducción de un fic de Osakakitty. El viaje ha finalizado para el grupo, pero uno ha caído. Éste repentino giro de los acontecimientos hace que Fai caiga en una profunda depresión. Kurogane/Fai


Disclaimer: Este fin no lo he escrito yo, sino **osakakitty**, yo solo lo he traducido del inglés al español con su consentimiento previo.

Con la esperanza de que lo disfrutéis aquí os lo dejo, a mí me gustó mucho y al leerlo la primera vez me dieron ganas de ponerme a llorar como una magdalena, pero bueno, de joven era un poco sensible XD. Aquí os dejo el link al original, si lo copias después del "fan fiction", os sale:

.net/s/4466476/1/In_the_Dark

También quería dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews. Os lo agradezco, me alegro un montón de que os gusten mis tradus^^.

* * *

**In the dark**

-X-

Estaba sólo. Otra vez. Más de lo que nunca lo había estado. Se había ido. Kurogane se había ido.

La luz que le permitía vivir ya no iba a brillar más par él. Lentamente, Fai se estaba hundiendo en la oscuridad de la que Kurogane había intentado con tanto empeño sacarle. Quería morirse, y esta vez era distinto. Ya no tenía ninguna razón para vivir, y sabía que nunca más encontraría otra. Moriría pronto, pero no lo suficiente.

Tras un destello de luz azul y dorada, Syaoran, Sakura, Fai y Mokona se encontraron una vez más en el jardín delantero de la tienda de Ichihara Yuuko. La Bruja de la Dimensión sonrió a Syaoran y a Sakura y echó a andar hacia ellos.

"Vuestro viaje ha finalizado," declaró. "Ahora, podéis volver a casa." Cogió la mano de Sakura y la puso sobre la de Syaoran. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Syaoran apretó tranquilizadoramente la mano de Sakura.

Yuuko alzó su mano y Sakura y Syaoran fueron envueltos por espirales de luz verde y rosa. Dijeron adiós con la mano a Yuuko y a Mokona, y Sakura miró Fai con rostro preocupado. Sabía que Fai estaba sintiendo más dolor que cuando comenzaron el viaje, pero no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. Le miró impotente mientras Syaoran agarraba más fuerte su mano y ambos de desvanecían.

Fai permaneció en silencio durante un rato, pensando a dónde deberían mandarle. No tenía lugar al que volver, nada a lo que llamar hogar. Miró interrogante al cielo en crepúsculo. _¿Qué debería hacer, Kurogane? ¿Qué harías tú?_ Agarró con fuerza la espada que tenía en la mano. Ginryuu era todo lo que le quedaba de Kurogane; era la última pieza tangible de su presencia. Pensó durante un largo rato hasta que llegó con dificultad a la conclusión.

"Yuuko-san, yo-"

"Yu deseo es volver a Nihon," le interrumpió Yuuko con su tono omnisapiente. Abrió la mano y un pequeño cristal azul apareció, flotando sobre su palma. "Necesitarás ésto," dijo ella. Fai asintió y Yuuko salmodió unas pocas palabras, haciendo que la gema saliese disparada hacia el ojo de Fai. Él pestañeó, y su ojo dorado se volvió azul cielo de nuevo.

"No es ni de cerca suficiente compensación por lo que has perdido," suspiró Yuuko mientras Fai permanecía en silencio. "Sin embargo, con esto podrás hablar con la princesa."

Mokona saltó del hombro de Yuuko y le dio a Fai un pequeño achuchón. Sabía que Mokona estaba llorando, por el modo en el que se restregaba contra su pecho y sollozaba. Mokona le dió a Fai un pequeño beso en la nariz antes de que Yuuko la puesiese de nuevo en su hombro. Alzó una mano y las mismas espirales verdes y rosas rodearon a Fai. Ella observó la luz que le rodeaba antes de darle un último consejo. "Recuerda, has de aceptar lo que es real, Yuui."

Fai apoyó la mano sobre su corazón, sintiendo el dolor que lo traspasaba. Dudaba acerca de lo que era real. Alzó la cabeza para mirar de frente a Yuuko.

"Mi nombre es Fai," murmuró mientras desaparecía de la tienda de la bruja. "Es como el me conoció… Es quien soy."

-X-

La princesa Tomoyo estaba en su jardín privado, mirando a los peces koi del pequeño estanque entrar y salir como flechas de entre los juncos. Souma estaba tras ella, aguzando el oído ante cualquier señal de peligro. La princesa arrastró la mano por el agua mientras escuchaba cómo la brisa otoñal hacía tintinear las campanillas del jardín.

De repente, el viento arreció, haciendo a las campanillas resonar ruidosamente. Souma se giró, sintiendo levemente una presencia acercándose. Tomoyo se levantó para también girarse. En una parte del jardín, cerca de su pequeño cerezo, espirales de color verde y rosa bailaban en torno al suelo. Las brillantes luces se hilaron cada vez más deprisa para luego desaparecer por completo, dejando ver un hombre alto vestido de blanco. El pelo largo y rubio y el parche le hacían fácilmete reconocible.

"Fai-san." Tomoyo avanzó hacia él, y Souma se relajó un poco. "Sabía que vendrías."

Fai se arrodilló frente a ella, "Tomoyo-hime…" Sacó a Ginryuu se su abrigo y la sostuvo ante ella. La princesa tocó la espada con suavidad.

"Entonces… es cierto," susurró. "Lo vi en un sueño. No quise creerlo." Tomoyo se arrodilló en frente de Fai. "Y tú tampoco."

El mago se mordió un labio y sintió una lágrima bajar por su mejilla. "No… no quiero."

-X-

Tomoyo permitió a Fai alojarse en el palacio el tiempo que él quisiera. No salía de su habitación en todo el día, quedándose sólo con la espada de Kurogane en el suelo en frente suya. Apoyado en la pared, mirando a Ginryuu. Los mismos pensamientos recorrían su mente una y otra vez. ¿_Qué hago, Kurogane? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?_

Las puertas correderas se deslizaron, revelando a Tomoyo. Fai no se movió ni dió señas de notar a la princesa mientras ella se deslizaba por la habitación hasta donde él estaba, agachado en una esquina. Se arrodilló junto a él con una mrada comprensiva.

"Fai-san, te he traido ropa." Tomoyo puso un kimono dorado frente a él. Era el mismo que había llevado la última vez que estuvo en Nihon. Él arrastró un poco los pies, pero no habló.

"No hagas ésto, Fai-san," le suplicó Tomoyo. "Necesitas dejarle ir. Disfruta la chispa de vida que te ha quedado. Es lo que él querría que hicieses. "

Fai se estremeció. Sabía que Tomoyo llevaba razón, pero le era imposible recordar qué era ser feliz. Él era feliz antes, ¿no? Intentó concentrarse en la idea, pero solo había un pensamiento el que volvía continuamente.

Tomoyo puso una maño en su rodilla e intentó de nuevo consolarle. "Todos estamos tristes por su pérdida, pero debemos continuar con nuestras vidas."

Fai alzó la cabeza en silencio. Meditó las palabras de la princesa antes de responder. "No puedo… No tengo una vida que vivir."

Tomoyo suspiró y se levantó, volviendo por donde había entrado. Paró antes de salir y se giró. Volvió la mirada a Fai, sumido en la tristeza, ella susurró, "Buenas noches."

-X-

Ya era bien pasada la media noche y Fai no se había dormido aún. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Todo lo que veía cuando cerraba los ojos eran imágenes del hombre que anhelaba tener otra vez. Su cara estaba roja de todo lo que había llorado esa tarde.

Estaba oscuro fuera y el viento nocturno enfriaba el cuerpo de Fai. Estaba tumbado junto a Ginryuu, acariciando la empuñadura de la espada. Las escamas plateadas brillaron a la luz de la luna, y la cabeza del dragón relumbró radiante. Le recordaba mucho a Kurogane.

"Kurogane…" gimió Fai muy bajito, acercó a Ginryuu más a su cuerpo. "¿Por qué me has dejado…?" La agarró con más fuerza a medida que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. "Yo no quiero estar sólo…"

Fai sintió una cálida mano poniéndose sobre su hombro, y una presencia familiar detrás de él. Se tensó ante el imposible pensamiento de quién podría ser.

"No pasa nada… No estás sólo."

Fai se giró rápidamente, incorporándose para ver quién estaba tras él. Su cuerpo helado comenzó a calentarse de repente, y notó como la luz en su corazón volvía. Rompió en lágrimas de nuevo cuando alzó la vista hacia la figura que tenía en frente.

"Kurogane…"

Kurogane asintió, y Fai saltó a sus brazos. Fai se enterró a sí mismo en la ropa negra que Kurogane llevaba, preguntándose si no estaba en un sueño fantásticamente real. Podía sentir la calidez del ninja contra su cara mientras lloraba, restregando su mejilla contra el cuello de Kurogane.

Se separó de él para mirar los compasivos ojos rojos que tanto amaba. Fai levantó la mano y lentamente recorrió con sus dedos el rostro de Kurogane. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no era un sueño, Fai se alzó y besó dulcemente a Kurogane. El otro hombre respondió con avidez, recorriendo con sus dedos el cabello dorado de Fai, profundizando el beso. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, ni les importaba. Fai fue quien se separó, queriendo ver otra vez la cara de Kurogane.

Fai rodeó con sus brazos a Kurogane, abrazándole muy fuerte, apretándole contra él. Kurogane hizo lo mismo, envolviendo con una mano la cintura de Fai y deslizando otra hacia su cabeza. Fai lentamente cerró su ojo y murmuró contra la ropa de Kurogane, "Kurogane… no me dejes otra vez. Quédate conmigo." Fai se agarró a la ropa del ninja más fuerte y ni siquiera de dio cuenta que Kurogane se había puesto tenso.

"Yo… no puedo."

Al oírle, fue Fai quién se puso tenso. Soltó a Kurogane y le empujó. No podía entender lo que le acababa de decir, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirando al hombre que estaba delante de él.

Kurogane podía ver que Fai estaba tremendamente confuso. Alargó el brazo izquierdo hacia Fai para que se acercase. "Míralo por ti mismo," dijo. Fai se acercó prudentemente. Levantó la manga del vestido negro para revelar un brazo perfectamente normal, recubierto de músculo. Fai permaneció en silencio mientras miraba el brazo que sostenía y acariciaba.

"¿Eres…?" Fai levantó la vista hacia él. No podía ser Kurogane, pero su presencia era la misma. La sentía cálida, bondadosa, y familiar. Fai retrocedió, perplejo.

"Soy exactamente quien tú dijiste," explicó. "_Soy_ yo," hizo una pausa, "pero no estoy completamente aquí." Fai seguía desconcertado mientras Kurogane continuaba, "Esto no es mi cuerpo real. Es mi espíritu. No estaba listo para irme, y tenía algo importante que hacer antes. Así que…solo estoy aquí hasta que mi tarea se complete."

Fai se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro del ninja. Cogió un poco de aire y preguntó calmadamente, "¿Qué tienes que hacer?"

"Tengo que hablar contigo," el rostro de Kurogane se suavizaó al hablar. Cogió la mano de Fai y la besó con dulzura. "Necesito decirte… La verdad es que yo era feliz estando a tu lado. Quería que estuviésemos juntos para siempre." Agarró la mano de Fai con más fuerza. "Y podemos estarlo…si nunca me olvidas."

"Kuro-sama, nunca podría olvidarte. Eras especial para mí también," sollozó Fai mientras se secaba una lágrima de la mejilla. "¿Sabes lo feliz que era?"

"Pero ahora no eres feliz," concluyó Kurogane. Fai bajó el rostro permitiendo que los mechones de cabello escudasen su ojo brillante de lágrimas.

"Kuro-sama…no puedes irte. No puedes dejarme," gritó Fai, agarrando la manga de Kurogane. Kurogane levantó la cabeza de Fai y le dio un pequeño beso. El ninja retrocedió, el magó dejó caer las manos a sus lados. Kurogane bajó la vista a su propia mano, la cual estaba desapareciendo, al igual que el resto del cuerpo. Fai apenas podía ver ya lo que quedaba de su figura a la luz de la luna.

"El tiempo se ha acabado," suspiró Kurogane. Fai permanecía tenso mientras le miraba, impotente. "Está bien que me recuerdes, pero no te obsesiones con ello. Estoy en un lugar mejor ahora." Todo lo que Fai veía ahora eran los rasgos de su cara mientras se desvanecía. "Quiero que tus últimos días sean libres y fáciles. Quiero que disfrutes la vida por una vez." La presencia de Kurogane se desvaneció, y las últimas palabras que oyó Fai fueron, "Nos encontraremos de nuevo, Yuui."

Fai se desplomó en el suelo y se volvió a sumir en una profunda de depresión. No estaba llorando, pero aún así las lágrimas rehusaban a dejar de fluir. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y murmuró para sí, "Otra vez… Me has dejado otra vez…" Se puso las manos en el corazón, "Ahora duele el doble…"

Mirando a su alrededor, Fai la vió. Justo en frente suya. Ginryuu. Tropezó con sus propios pies al ir a cogerla. La miró, sosteniendo la hoja de acero que brillaba como deslumbrane plata. Abrazó la espada y sollozó, "Kurogane…"

Fai se tumbó en el suelo de nuevo, y esta vez se durmió.

-X-

Los cerezos estaban completamente florecidos a la mañana siguiente. Los pétalos rosas caían alrededor del cuerpo de Fai, cuya figura sin vida en el ataúd miraba la princesa Tomoyo. Incluso en su sueño eterno, Fai abrazaba con fuerza a Ginryuu.

Soma también le miraba, girándose hacia Tomoyo, preguntó, "Princesa, ¿por qué entierras la espada de Kurogane con él?"

"Es lo que él hubiese querido," replicó la princesa, apartando los mechones rubios de Fai de su cara. "No cumplí su deseo de enterrar a Ginryuu con su madre. Sabía esta espada tendría que volver a ser usada." Tocó la hoja. "La usó para proteger a los que amaba, justo como dijo que haría. Sin embargo, de ese mismo modo encontró su final."

Tomoyo se giró y se alejó del cerezo. Soma la siguió. El viento recogió y puso más pétalos en su cabello. Tomoyo se sacudió unos cuantos y se quitó uno del vestido. Sonrió al pétalo que había recogido en su mano y volvió corriendo a donde Fai estaba.

La princesa puso el pétalo en la mano de Fai. Corrió al lado de Soma, aún sonriendo. Soma no pudo evitar sonreir, ver la expresión de la joven la llenaba de esperanza.

El pétalo brilló con un vivo color rojo al reflejar la luz azul del cielo.

-X-

Era de nuevo primavera, y los cerezos estaban completamente florecidos. El cerezo más hermoso era el del palacio de Shirasaki, donde toda la gente de la ciudad estaba congregada. Todos querían conocer a la hija que la emperatriz había dado a luz la noche anterior. Los ciudadanos de Nihon abarrotaban las calles, e incluso gente de otros países había viajado hacia allí para darle su bendición a la familia real.

Sin embargo, había un niño pequeño y moreno vagando por los pasillos desiertos. Su padre era capitán de la guardia real, y su madre una sacerdotisa, así que estaban muy ocupados en asuntos que concernían al emperador y a la emperatriz. Su hijo se había quedado sólo, se aburrió, y decidió ir a dar un paseo.

El chico había nacido y crecido en palacio, así que que si alguien conocía cada jardín especial o cada pasadizo secreto, era él. También sabía que el mejor lugar para ver cerezos era el jardín privado de la emperatriz. Ella había sido lo suficientemente amable como para permitirle el acceso, y él iba a veces para escapar del hastío. Supuso que era un buen momento para visitor el jardín de nuevo.

Justo como pensaba, no había nadie cerca de la entrada, así que rápidamente se deslizó fuera. La luz del sol era brillante y cálida contra su piel morena y la hierba era agradable bajo sus pies descalzos. Se acercó rápidamente a las faldas del cerezo que estaba en el borde del jardín, solo para encontrar que ya había alguien allí.

Otro chico, probablemente de su edad, con cabello rubio brillante, estaba frente al árbol, mirando sus grandes ramas. Al chico moreno le molestó mucho, "¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?"

El más pequeño se giró hacia él. Una vez que sus ojos se encontraron se quedaron un rato mirándose, ambos encontraron al otro extraño. El alto pensó que el bajito era peculiar con sus ojos azules y el pelo rubio, y el bajito encontró peculiar al alto, con el pelo negro y sus ojos rojos.

Finalmente, el rubio se animó y sonrió al otro chico. "Lo siento. ¿Se supone que no tengo que estar aquí?"

"¡Y tanto que se supone que no, maldita sea! ¡Este el el jardín privado de la emperatriz!" replicó el alto, cruzando los brazos.

El más bajito empezó a reírse, "Entonces… ¿he de suponer que eres la emperatriz?"

El moreno se puso rojo y empezó a gritar, "¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡DE DÓNDE PUÑETAS HAS SACADO ESA IDEA!? ¡TARADO!"

El rubio siguió riéndose, saltándo para esquivar la embestida del otro chico hacia él. Se estuvieron persiguiendo un rato antes de derrumbarse en la base del gigantesco cerezo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el alto preguntó, "Bueno, en serio, ¿qué haces aquí?"

El rubio arrastró los pies y respondió, "Bien… ¿puedes guardar un secreto?" después de que el moreno asintiese, continuó, "Me dijeron que viniese aquí. No se quien exactamente, pero alguien vino a mí en un sueño la pasada noche. Dijo, 'Mañana tú y tu familia viajareis al país vecino de Nihon. Encuentra mi cerezo y serás bendecido un un gran presente.' Así que, cuando mi familia llegó aquí, busqué el árbol. He estado andando por toda clase de pasillos y corredores hasta que sentí una gran energía procedente de este cerezo, y por eso estoy aquí, esperando a que pase algo. Vaya tontería, ¿eh?"

El otro chico sacudió la cabeza. "Mi madre me dijo que los sueños son muy poderosos. Pueden augurar el futuro, o permitirte conocer a alguien que puede ayudarte. Seguro que recibirás pronto tu regalo." Giró la cabeza para ver al rubio sonriéndole.

"Quizá ya lo he hecho."

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento arrancó un montón de pétalos del cerezo. Unos pocos cayeron el las cabezas de los niños, ambos le sacudieron al otro las flores rosas del pelo. Cuando el moreno quitó el ultimo pétalo de detrás de la oreja del rubio, paró en seco para observarlo mejor. Ambos quedaron absortos por su brillante color.

"Nunca había visto un pétalo rojo antes," comenzó el más pequeño. El mayor siguió mirándolo hasta que el viento lo arrancó de su mano. Lo miraron volar alto en el aire.

"Lo olvidaba," dijo el moreno, girándose hacia el otro. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Yuui. ¿Y tú?"

"Youou."

Mientras los dos nuevos amigos se quedaban bajo el árbol hasta la puesta de sol, el pétalo rojo continuó bailando en el cielo azul el resto de día.

-X-


End file.
